Solenoids convert electrical energy into mechanical energy. Their basic operation is well known in the art and involves the passing of electrical current through a coil winding. A mechanical system that communicates with the coil winding is operated upon by the force produced by the electricity passing through the coil. Typically, the coil is cylindrical with a hollow interior into which a portion of the mechanical system that the coil operates upon is fitted. The mechanical system generally has a flange that is capable of contacting positive and negative electrical contacts simultaneously to allow an electric current to pass therebetween.
In stable secure environments a concern in the design of a solenoid is ensuring enough force is produced by the coil to cause the mechanical system to operate as required. However, in many high vibration environments, such as on internal combustion engines, unless extreme measures are taken in the design of the solenoid, the solenoid commonly breaks apart after a short period of time. Currently, no simple inexpensive way exists to allow solenoids to withstand high vibration environments.
In addition, over long periods of time the ability of the flange to conduct electric current between the positive and negative electrical contact is degraded due to arcing. The arcing occurs between the negative electrical contact and the flange as the flange approaches the negative electric contact due to the pull of the coil winding. The difference in voltage between the negative electrical contact and the flange contributes to this phenomena. The arc discharge erodes the negative electrical contact and the flange causing a material build-up that over time limits the ability of electric current to pass from the negative electrical contact to the flange and subsequently to the positive electrical contact of the solenoid.